


Final Exam

by Wolfish160



Series: Finals Week [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Main Character, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Switch Lucifer, Teasing, Top Diavolo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female and male main character, sadistic Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Lucifer has trained you to be the perfect pet in the bedroom but for your training to be over you must pass the final exam that is being graded by the Prince of Devildom himself.Each chapter is a different version of the same events. One chapter will have a male main character and the other will have a female main character. Both versions are completely the same just have different body parts.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Finals Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149698
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: Obey Me





	1. Female MC Version

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this so here we are 4800+ words full of pure smut later. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember this is the female main character version, please go to the next chapter for the male version. Also the female version also contains rimming, anal sex and double penetration so keep that in mind.

You stood in front of a giant mirror that stretched from the floor to the high ceiling above. You wore a black silk robe that obviously belonged to someone much bigger than yourself as it barely hung on your shoulders. Gazing into the mirror, your eyes follow the figure behind you. Lucifer moves around you tucking pieces of your hair in place as well as adding scented oils to your skin. You’d almost think Asmo had possessed the first born with the way he fussed over your features. It made your lips twitch into a smile and a soft blush color your cheeks because of all the attention you were receiving. Lucifer caught your eyes in the mirror and gave a soft smile that was only reserved for you. The demon takes one last look over before turning back to the reflection of your eyes. 

“Nervous?” He asks moving behind you so that he could gently hug you from behind. Your teeth find your bottom lip at the question. How could you not be nervous about the things you were going to do with Lord Diavolo? Your silence seems to answer Lucifer as he gives a hum. “There’s no need to be nervous, my love, I trained you well.” Lucifer tells you, a prideful smirk coming to his lips as he was no doubt reminiscing over memories of your training.

Many moons ago when you finally confessed your feelings to Lucifer did this so-called training begin. You could remember the way your heart hammered against your chest as you waited for the demon’s response to your confession. He had been silent for quite a while, his face completely unreadable. It set you on edge, your body tensing up in anticipation. Then finally his lips parted as he spoke words you were not expecting to hear. “I must admit I feel the same way MC, but being my partner won’t be easy. I do have a sadistic nature and will need you to be able to satisfy those needs. Think you can handle that?”

Your eyes were wide at his words, you couldn’t believe your feelings were mutual. Though his question made you pause as you considered his words. Him being a sadist didn’t really surprise you as he never did a good job at hiding that part of him. But were you prepared to be on the receiving end of it? A blush warmed your cheeks as a scream of “yes” pierced through your thoughts. You look up, capturing Lucifer’s curious eyes with your own.

“Yes, I can handle it-” 

“No you can’t.” Lucifer cuts you off, a smirk dancing on his lips. Your eyes are wide again and a frown makes its way on your lips.  _ Does he think I’m not good enough? _ You think to yourself as you feel embarrassment creep up your spine. You try to lower your head but Lucifer places a finger underneath your chin, tilting your eyes back up to his face. He carries a smile full of mischief as his piercing red gaze meets yours. “At this day and time that is. But if you allow me to train you, that could change. Will you let me train you, MC?” 

And you did. You trained for months learning how to be Lucifer’s perfect little pet in the bedroom. And you had loved every moment of it. Lucifer brought out a side of you that you didn’t know existed. You never would’ve thought you’d be so willing to get on your knees and fulfill every command that came from Lucifer’s lips. It was absolutely exhilarating and you could never get enough of it, didn’t want to. But every training has to come to an end once you fulfill all the requirements, which brings you back to the present. Today is the final exam of your training to prove once and for all that you have completed your training. Though you’re not proving it to Lucifer, you already had, but you had to show the Prince of Devildom himself that you were the perfect pet to be played with. Why you had to prove it to Lord Diavolo was something you didn’t know. You had asked Lucifer but he said it’d be better if he explained why after the deed was done. Explaining that if you knew before it could mess up your test so you trusted him on that. You knew Lucifer would never command you to do something you didn’t want to do. Everything Lucifer asked of you was pleasurable so you had no doubt that this would be any less. 

“It’s time my love.” Lucifer whispers into your ear, giving it a nip with his teeth. A shiver runs throughout your body, bringing you out of your thoughts. Lucifer encircles you with his arms as he undoes the knot keeping the black robe closed. Butterflies begin to swim in your stomach as the robe comes undone and reveals your bare figure. Lucifer slides the robe off your shoulders and sets the garment aside before looking back at you in the mirror. You watch as his eyes trail along your collarbones, your full chest, and to the trimmed hair between your legs. His eyes come back up to meet yours and he smirks. “Beautiful as always.” 

A blush comes to your cheeks, you’ll never get used to him calling you such things. Lucifer breathes out a chuckle at your pink cheeks before capturing your waist with his right hand. The demon guides you over to a large red chair that may as well have been a throne. 

“This is where Lord Diavolo will sit once he arrives and you are to kneel in front of it until he tells you otherwise, understood?” Lucifer tells you, glancing over at the last word. You look back at him and nod sternly before curiosity catches your tongue. 

“Where will you be?” You ask and Lucifer looks behind you. Following his gaze you find a chair that is placed a few yards away from the red throne. 

“I’ll be sitting there observing you two throughout the exam.” Another blush tries to darken your cheeks at the thought of Lucifer watching you fuck the Prince of Devildom. Though that thought is hushed at the sound of a knock on the door to the bedroom Lucifer and you were occupying. “Just a moment, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer calls making your eyes widen as you realize that this was really happening. Your eyes meet Lucifer and he gives you an encouraging smile. “I know you’re going to do amazing MC, and don’t forget to enjoy yourself.” Lucifer then presses a soft kiss to your lips before taking a step towards the door. “Now kneel.” 

“Yes, sir.” You say and kneel in front of the red throne, putting your hands behind your back just like Lucifer trained you to do. Lucifer hums in approval from behind you before the sound of the door opening fills in the silence. 

“Lucifer.” You hear Lord Diavolo say as he greets Lucifer at the door.

“Lord Diavolo, thank you for coming.” Lucifer replies. Nerves begin to resurface in your stomach so you take in a deep breath through your nose, and exhale out your mouth.  _ I can do this _ , you think to yourself. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” The Prince replies and you can practically feel the grin he holds. You can hear footsteps entering the room and the sound of the door shutting softly with its lock clicking in place. You could feel those golden eyes wondering over your body, making you bite your lip. A lick of arousal fills you causing a feeling of warmth between your legs. Those footsteps get closer and closer until a pair of black shoes enter your vision. Your eyes got a little wide as you realize Lord Diavolo is standing right in front of you. You glanced up a little and noticed the bottom of his red R.A.D. uniform. You don’t allow your eyes to go up any further, waiting for permission to be given to do so.

“Look at me, MC.” Diavolo ordered and you quickly lifted your head and met his eyes with your own. Another wave of arousal crashes into your body at the hunger and desire you find in those golden irises. It is so intense you have to look away and instead focus on the other features of the Prince’s face. He holds a grin on his face as he looks over your features as well. “I always knew you were gorgeous MC, but this is something else.” The blush returns to your cheeks, not expecting to hear those words from the Prince of Devildom. 

“Thank you, s-sir.” You stutter slightly taken back by how attractive Diavolo was himself. You had always known he was a hunk but something about knowing you were going to see what was under those clothes made him even more attractive. A smirk made its way on Lord Diavolo’s lips as he stepped back and sat down on the red throne. He watched you like a wolf observing his prey, looking for the best way to snatch you up and eat you whole. It made the hairs on your body rise in anticipation. 

“Turn around for me.” The Prince hummed and you moved to obey. When you turn around, you see Lucifer sitting in that chair like he said he would. Your eyes meet and he stares at you a moment before giving a nod. Your eyes shine in recognition as you are able to convey the unspoken words in Lucifer’s eyes. When your back is to Diavolo, you crawl backwards until you feel the brush of his shoe against your ankle. You then arch your back raising your ass as high as you can into the air, breasts pressed against the floor. You can feel those eyes focused on the object snug between the cheeks of your ass. Pressed against your second entrance is a sapphire jewel that’s attached to the plug currently keeping you nice and loose. Lord Diavolo hums in approval at the display making you feel a wetness beginning to build between your legs.

“What a lovely sight.” The demon Prince growls sending a shiver up your spine. You give your ass a little wiggle hoping he voices more praises, but he had different plans. “I want a closer look.” You don’t get time to decipher what those words mean as you feel large hands on both sides of your hip. They grip you tightly and suddenly your lower half is up in the air. Your eyes go wide and a gasp leaves your lips as you scramble to put your hands on the floor so you don’t smack your face into the wood. Diavolo pulls you backwards until your hips are hooked over his muscular thighs. Your legs wrap around the other’s waist so you could take a bit of weight off your arms. You’ve never done this position before, not even with Lucifer. It felt so awkward and unnatural but at the same time you found yourself enjoying it. Especially with the way you could feel those eyes devouring you and the way your pussy lips brushed against Diavolo’s clothes. 

You feel the Prince’s hands move away from your hips and slide down to the globes of your ass. His fingers dig into the plump flesh, pulling the cheeks apart to get a better look at the sparkling jewel. A whimper escapes your throat, loving the way his hands feel on you. Diavolo massages the flesh in his hands as he exposes you to the world, before removing his right hand. You scrunched up your eyebrows confused where his hand went and you tilt your head to look. 

Suddenly, a moan is ripped from your throat as you feel Lord Diavolo’s fingers brush against the walls of your pussy teasingly. But as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone. Then you feel pressure again but this time it’s from Diavolo pressing his finger against the jeweled plug. Your hips jolt slightly out of surprise and you almost lose your balance. 

“Be still.” The demon Prince ordered as he brushed his fingers along your clit this time. It took all of the concentration you had not to thrust your hips into the touch. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” You almost moan out as Diavolo presses against the plug again as a reward for your obedience. For a while the Prince continues his teasing touches, removing the pressure as soon as you feel the pleasure. His fingers ghosting along your walls and clit while nudging the plug against your asshole. It was almost like he was waiting for something. And then it hit you, he wants you to  _ beg _ . Lucifer had done teasing touches like this before, stirring you up until you were sobbing for him to do more. Well if Lord Diavolo wanted you to beg, you were going to give it to him. 

“Lord Diavolo~” You purred his title, drenching the words in pure lust and desire. His thigh twitches against you telling you that he very much loved the way you said his name.

“Yes MC~?” The demon purred back making your pussy wetter at the sound of pure sex. 

“Touch me please, my lord. I’ll go completely mad if you don’t.” You beg sounding completely needy and helpless. 

“Is that so?” Lord Diavolo hums and suddenly you’re being lifted once again by your hips. The prince pulls you completely into his lap now so that your breasts rests against his thighs. Your legs now balance themselves on the armchairs of the throne leaving your ass completely up in the air with the way your back was arched. Before you could even process the new position you were in, a wet warmth spread along your pussy lips. A cry left your lips as you realized the Prince was using his tongue on the sensitive folds. 

“You make such delicious noises.” Lord Diavolo praised before tonguing your folds again, making another moan leave you. The demon’s hands were gripping the globes of your ass again, spreading them wide. And then suddenly, Diavolo’s tongue began circling the jewel decorating your asshole. You gasped in pleasure, wetness beginning to drip from your pussy. 

When you thought about what you’d do when having sex with the Prince you did not expect to be the one receiving all the pleasure. With Lucifer you usually have to work for your pleasure by pleasuring him. Maybe that was the real test, to see how you handle being given pleasure while still being able to follow orders. 

The demon Prince swirls his tongue around the jewel a few more times, leaving crescent moons in your ass cheeks from his nail. Moans tumbled out of your lips and as you slumped against the demon’s clothed legs. Then the tongue left and the scraping of teeth replaced the sensation. Your eyes went wide as you felt Diavolo’s teeth curl underneath the jewel. And then the Prince began to pull away, the jewel clasped between his teeth meaning the plug began to tug at your entrance. 

“Ahh!” You cried out, gripping onto Diavolo’s legs in order to ground yourself against the pleasure. Your asshole stretched wide around the bulb of the plug before giving away and releasing it with an audible pop. “Fuck~” You moaned tightening your hold on the other’s legs. 

And then time seemed to freeze when you felt the press of a tongue against your second entrance, a tongue that didn’t waste time entering you. Your mouth opened but nothing came out as pleasure completely washed over you leaving you absolutely overwhelmed. Without thinking you pressed your ass further against Diavolo’s tongue and a growl of approval rumbled in his chest. The demon Prince no longer held back as he completely devoured your asshole. The hands on you gripped you roughly, holding you in place as you sobbed in pure pleasure. Though one of the hands did move down so that his thumb could rub against your clit. 

“Yes!” You moaned as you felt a pressure begin to build up in your abdomen. Diavolo had barely touched your pussy yet you could feel the beginnings of an orgasm starting to form as the demon drilled his tongue into you. Moan after moan left your lips, getting higher in sound the closer to climax you got. Just as you were about to let go and allow the orgasm to crash through you, you felt a cold stare on you. A stare that had been on you the whole time from across the room but it had suddenly turned dangerous. And that’s when you remembered the most important rule that Lucifer had drilled into your head. Don’t cum without permission, ever. 

Your eyes went wide as you felt the orgasm creeping up on you knowing you couldn’t simply just stop it without taking action, so you did. You quickly let go of Diavolo’s leg and pulled the demon’s thumb away from your clit, halting the incoming orgasm. A groan of frustration left you, tears lined your eyes after having denied yourself the blissful pleasure. You were panting and trying to calm yourself down when you realized Lord Diavolo had stopped. Chills traveled up your spine as you could feel his disappointed stare on your back.

“Did I give you permission to do that?” The Prince asked, a growl softly rumbled in his chest. You gasped and quickly released his wristed, mind racing to find the appropriate words. Luckily, your mind wasn’t completely muddled so you were able to respond.

“No sir you didn’t and I apologize for doing so. I was close to cumming without permission so I pulled you away to stop me from doing so.” You explain as calmly as you can, hoping the demon Prince would understand. Diavolo hummed thoughtfully, rubbing the back of your thighs.

“I see, then I’ll allow it this time. Next time be vocal about it.” You couldn’t help but shiver at the words ‘next time’.

“Yes, thank you sir.” 

“Now stand up.” Diavolo ordered, leaving a slap on your ass. You whimpered at the pleasurable sting and slowly crawled out of the demon’s lap. Standing on trembling legs, you looked up and met red. Lucifer still sat in the chair across from you but looked a little more disheveled. He was leaned back, legs spread far apart with an aching bulge in the front of his pants. The first born gave you a pleased smile and slowly mouthed the words  _ good girl _ . The praise made a blush come to your cheeks and you could feel your walls spasm. 

A pair of familiar hands were on your waist again and you glanced down to see the black nails were now sharp claws.  _ He must have changed into his demon form _ . You thought before you were tugged backwards, falling into the demon Prince’s lap. When your back pressed against Diavolo’s chest your neck was quickly assaulted with the other’s mouth. You moaned, stretching your neck so that the demon had more room to leave his love bites. Glancing down you felt your eyes widening at the sight before you. Curving proudly against your ass was a large cock that throbbed hungrily for more. Diavolo seemed to notice your staring and gaping mouth when he let out a chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Like what you see?” He teased and all you could do was nod, your cheeks becoming pink. Another chuckle rumbled in Diavolo’s chest as he cupped the back of your thighs, raising them up until they pressed against your own chest. Your gaze moved to the other demon in the room watching as Lucifer fondled the front of his pants. Quiet sighs left his lips as his eyes bore into yours, watching your every move. Though your gazed was torn from his as Diavolo began to speak against your ear. “Now MC, my hands are a bit occupied at the moment so you’re going to have to help me out.” You swallowed audibly as you looked down at the Prince’s rock hard cock begging for pleasure. 

“Yes, sir.” You reply obediently and you can feel Lord Diavolo grin against your ear. 

“So obedient, Lucifer did train you well like I did him.” He whispered into your ear making your eyes go wide.  _ Lord Diavolo trained Lucifer? _ You wonder but couldn’t ponder on it too long with the demon Prince grinding against you impatiently. With shaky hands, you curl your fingers around the demon’s shaft giving it a shallow stroke. Diavolo groans behind you and a small smile comes to your lips at the sound. You then guide the tip of the cock to press against your entrance, ready to be penetrated. But then Diavolo growled in your ear.

“Not that hole.” You let out a whimper and lower his cock so that the head pressed against your asshole. 

And you didn’t have to wait long because as soon as you did so, Lord Diavolo trusted up pushing his cock inside your asshole. Your back arched and a cry left your lips as the monstrous cock slipped all the way into the hilt. Diavolo growled beneath you in pleasure, his sharp claws digging into the meat of your thighs. 

“So tight.” He muttered before sliding out to the tip and trusting up into your tight heat once again. All you could do was reach back on grab onto the demon’s horns as he began to pound into you without mercy. Cries and moans full of pleasure filled the room, echoing off the walls. You realized the demon Prince had been holding back this whole time and now the beast had been released and there was no putting him back in his cage. A few times while you were being fucked into oblivion, your gaze would fall on Lucifer. Lucifer was even more disheveled, sweat trailing down his face as he fisted his now free cock, eyes never leaving the scene before him. 

Having Diavolo’s cock ramming into you and Lucifer’s eyes on you made the orgasm from before began to build up again. Though you became distracted by that fact as you felt fingers pressing against your vaginal entrance. Glancing down you see Diavolo’s fingers caressing the folds, his black claws retracting. Your brows furrowed in confusion but then the Prince pressed his finger against your core, pushing into your heat. Your mouth opens in a silent scream as the finger sinks in, filling both of your needy holes. It’s not long before another finger joins in, trusting in time with the other’s cock. Cries began to continuously tumble from your lips at the overwhelming feeling of being so full of cock and fingers. Your orgasm was now on the tips of falling over the edge so you forced yourself to speak. 

“Can I-I please c-cum s-sir?” You struggle to cry out trying to hold your orgasm back for as long as you can. 

“No.” A loud whine leaves your throat at the denial and the demon underneath you stops thrusting, taking his fingers out as well. Tears escape your eyes and trail down your cheek because of the frustration of resisting an orgasm twice now. 

Suddenly, you feel hands on your cheeks, wiping away your tears. You flutter open your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them. You meet a blazing red gaze and you gasp in surprise at seeing Lucifer hovering over you. Lucifer was now in his own demon form, though completely bare of any clothing. His cock curved up in desire to be trapped within warm walls. 

Diavolo shifted slightly underneath you making a whimper escape your lips as his cock moved slightly. The Prince’s fingers returned to your pussy, one hooking into your entrance to pull it open. Your eyes went wide as realization hit you making Lucifer smirk above you. The first born pressed a quick kiss to your lips before he redirected his attention to your pussy. His hand curled around his cock as he guided it above where Diavolo’s was hidden. And then, Lucifer pressed in. Shock waves of pleasure hit you as the demon slid his cock into your core. Lucifer grabbed a hold of your thighs as well as he bottomed out letting a moan slip from his lips. 

“That’s it MC, take us both.” Lord Diavolo growled making both Lucifer and you shiver at the sound. Slowly, Lucifer began to trust in and out until your walls finally began to relax did Diavolo start trusting again. Sobs wracked from your throat as you were completely overwhelmed in pleasure. You had never felt so perfectly full in your entire life. You still couldn’t believe you had two demon cocks pounding into at the same exact time. It was unfathomable. 

Diavolo releases one of your thighs, raises his hand up and presses his fingers into your open mouth. You groan at the intrusion and quickly begin lathering the fingers in salvia as you look up in a daze. Lucifer panted harshly over you, his black wings twitching in pleasure. He met your eyes and bit his lip at the sight of your mouth stuffed full of the Prince’s fingers. The first born leans forward just as Diavolo retreats his fingers and then Lucifer’s lips are on yours. Your eyes flutter shut as his tongue dives into your mouth making you moan. Your tongues dance against each other for a while as the thrusting continues on. 

Suddenly, Lucifer gasps against your lips and pulls away with a choked moan. You look at the other curiously and then the arm stretched out beside you catches your eye. Diavolo’s arm reached forward, his hand hidden behind Lucifer’s body. Your eyes go wide as you notice the in and out motion his wrist is making and the way Lucifer is trembling above you. Diavolo had you suck on his fingers so that he could thrust them into the other demon’s hole. You couldn’t help but gape at the display before you, your pussy beginning to drip.

“You’re going to be in the middle next time Lucifer.” Lord Diavolo purred making Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, whimper. The next words to come out of the first born’s mouth were words you never thought the other would mutter. 

“Yes, sir.” And everything began to click in your mind. The reason why you were being tested by Diavolo in the first place was because he had trained Lucifer. The demon had wanted his own master to judge whether or not he had done a good job of training you. And the reason why he didn’t tell you beforehand was so you wouldn’t feel like you could never compete with Lucifer. So that you wouldn’t underestimate yourself and ultimately fail the test.  _ This fucking demon is going to be the death of me _ , you thought to yourself before allowing your mind to be captured by pleasure again.

The two demon bodies move against yours in sync, their trusts becoming more powerful as the pleasure begins to build up in all three of you. Though you were closer to tipping over the edge after being denied your release two times now. So with your last bit of concentration you utter a few words. 

“Please my lord, let me cum!” You cry out as hard thrusts meet your words. You watch as Lucifer glances over your shoulder at the demon behind you, seeming to be asking for permission himself. 

“Cum, both of you.” Lord Diavolo growled before sinking his teeth into your shoulder, almost drawing blood. He also thrusted his fingers harshly into Lucifer causing the first born’s hips to stutter. Both Lucifer and you cried out in pleasure as you both let your orgasms wash over you. Your pussy spasms around the first born’s cock causing your walls to tighten. Lucifer stilled inside you as his cum began to decorate your insides. And soon enough Lord Diavolo followed the both of you into his own orgasm, his cum decorating a different part of your insides. 

The three of you panted as you all came down from the mind exploding climaxes you just had. You were completely limp in Diavolo’s lap, unable to move your heavy limbs any longer. Eventually, Lucifer leaned back and removed his cock from your abused pussy. Both of you let out a groan and soon Diavolo joins in with his own groan as he finally slips out of your asshole. You watch with hazy eyes as Lucifer moves to pick up something, the butt plug. He gently presses it against your sore rim and pushes it back in so that the Diavolo’s cum doesn’t leak out. All you do is whimper in over stimulation before relaxing back into the demon Prince’s lap. Just when you were on the verge of sleep did Diavolo speak up. 

“MC you passed with flying colors.” He purred softly into your ear making a lazy smile come to your lips. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel two pairs of lips, one pressed to your shoulder and the other to your forehead. 

“Sleep my love.” Lucifer mutters against your skin and you did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more for this story, like a prequel of Lucifer training MC or a sequel of Lucifer being in the middle. Maybe both! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws


	2. Male MC Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has trained you to be the perfect pet in the bedroom but for your training to be over you must pass the final exam that is being graded by the Prince of Devildom himself.
> 
> Each chapter is a different version of the same events. One chapter will have a male main character and the other will have a female main character. Both versions are completely the same just different have different body parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about this so here we are 4800+ words full of pure smut later. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember this is the male main character version, please go to the previous chapter for the female version. Also the male version also contains double penetration so keep that in mind.

You stood in front of a giant mirror that stretched from the floor to the high ceiling above. You wore a black silk robe that obviously belonged to someone much bigger than yourself as it barely hung on your shoulders. Gazing into the mirror, your eyes follow the figure behind you. Lucifer moves around you tucking pieces of your hair in place as well as adding scented oils to your skin. You’d almost think Asmo had possessed the first born with the way he fussed over your features. It made your lips twitch into a smile and a soft blush color your cheeks because of all the attention you were receiving. Lucifer caught your eyes in the mirror and gave a soft smile that was only reserved for you. The demon takes one last look over before turning back to the reflection of your eyes. 

“Nervous?” He asks moving behind you so that he could gently hug you from behind. Your teeth find your bottom lip at the question. How could you not be nervous about the things you were going to do with Lord Diavolo? Your silence seems to answer Lucifer as he gives a hum. “There’s no need to be nervous, my love, I trained you well.” Lucifer tells you, a prideful smirk coming to his lips as he was no doubt reminiscing over memories of your training.

Many moons ago when you finally confessed your feelings to Lucifer did this so-called training begin. You could remember the way your heart hammered against your chest as you waited for the demon’s response to your confession. He had been silent for quite a while, his face completely unreadable. It set you on edge, your body tensing up in anticipation. Then finally his lips parted as he spoke words you were not expecting to hear. “I must admit I feel the same way MC, but being my partner won’t be easy. I do have a sadistic nature and will need you to be able to satisfy those needs. Think you can handle that?”

Your eyes were wide at his words, you couldn’t believe your feelings were mutual. Though his question made you pause as you considered his words. Him being a sadist didn’t really surprise you as he never did a good job at hiding that part of him. But were you prepared to be on the receiving end of it? A blush warmed your cheeks as a scream of “yes” pierced through your thoughts. You look up, capturing Lucifer’s curious eyes with your own.

“Yes, I can handle it-” 

“No you can’t.” Lucifer cuts you off, a smirk dancing on his lips. Your eyes are wide again and a frown makes its way on your lips.  _ Does he think I’m not good enough? _ You think to yourself as you feel embarrassment creep up your spine. You try to lower your head but Lucifer places a finger underneath your chin, tilting your eyes back up to his face. He carries a smile full of mischief as his piercing red gaze meets yours. “At this day and time that is. But if you allow me to train you, that could change. Will you let me train you, MC?” 

And you did. You trained for months learning how to be Lucifer’s perfect little pet in the bedroom. And you had loved every moment of it. Lucifer brought out a side of you that you didn’t know existed. You never would’ve thought you’d be so willing to get on your knees and fulfill every command that came from Lucifer’s lips. It was absolutely exhilarating and you could never get enough of it, didn’t want to. But every training has to come to an end once you fulfill all the requirements, which brings you back to the present. Today is the final exam of your training to prove once and for all that you have completed your training. Though you’re not proving it to Lucifer, you already had, but you had to show the Prince of Devildom himself that you were the perfect pet to be played with. Why you had to prove it to Lord Diavolo was something you didn’t know. You had asked Lucifer but he said it’d be better if he explained why after the deed was done. Explaining that if you knew before it could mess up your test so you trusted him on that. You knew Lucifer would never command you to do something you didn’t want to do. Everything Lucifer asked of you was pleasurable so you had no doubt that this would be any less. 

“It’s time my love.” Lucifer whispers into your ear, giving it a nip with his teeth. A shiver runs throughout your body, bringing you out of your thoughts. Lucifer encircles you with his arms as he undoes the knot keeping the black robe closed. Butterflies begin to swim in your stomach as the robe comes undone and reveals your bare figure. Lucifer slides the robe off your shoulders and sets the garment aside before looking back at you in the mirror. You watch as his eyes trail along your collarbones, your flat chest, and to the soft member hanging between your legs. His eyes come back up to meet yours and he smirks. “Beautiful as always.” 

A blush comes to your cheeks, you’ll never get used to him calling you such things. Lucifer breathes out a chuckle at your pink cheeks before capturing your waist with his right hand. The demon guides you over to a large red chair that may as well have been a throne. 

“This is where Lord Diavolo will sit once he arrives and you are to kneel in front of it until he tells you otherwise, understood?” Lucifer tells you, glancing over at the last word. You look back at him and nod sternly before curiosity catches your tongue. 

“Where will you be?” You ask and Lucifer looks behind you. Following his gaze you find a chair that is placed a few yards away from the red throne. 

“I’ll be sitting there observing you two throughout the exam.” Another blush tries to darken your cheeks at the thought of Lucifer watching you fuck the Prince of Devildom. Though that thought is hushed at the sound of a knock on the door to the bedroom Lucifer and you were occupying. “Just a moment, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer calls making your eyes widen as you realize that this was really happening. Your eyes meet Lucifer and he gives you an encouraging smile. “I know you’re going to do amazing MC, and don’t forget to enjoy yourself.” Lucifer then presses a soft kiss to your lips before taking a step towards the door. “Now kneel.” 

“Yes, sir.” You say and kneel in front of the red throne, putting your hands behind your back just like Lucifer trained you to do. Lucifer hums in approval from behind you before the sound of the door opening fills in the silence. 

“Lucifer.” You hear Lord Diavolo say as he greets Lucifer at the door.

“Lord Diavolo, thank you for coming.” Lucifer replies. Nerves begin to resurface in your stomach so you take in a deep breath through your nose, and exhale out your mouth.  _ I can do this _ , you think to yourself. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” The Prince replies and you can practically feel the grin he holds. You can hear footsteps entering the room and the sound of the door shutting softly with its lock clicking in place. You could feel those golden eyes wondering over your body, making you bite your lip. A lick of arousal fills you causing your cock to begin waking up between your legs. Those footsteps get closer and closer until a pair of black shoes enter your vision. Your eyes got a little wide as you realize Lord Diavolo is standing right in front of you. You glanced up a little and noticed the bottom of his red R.A.D. uniform. You don’t allow your eyes to go up any further, waiting for permission to be given to do so.

“Look at me, MC.” Diavolo ordered and you quickly lifted your head and met his eyes with your own. Another wave of arousal crashes into your body at the hunger and desire you find in those golden irises. It is so intense you have to look away and instead focus on the other features of the Prince’s face. He holds a grin on his face as he looks over your features as well. “I always knew you were gorgeous MC, but this is something else.” The blush returns to your cheeks, not expecting to hear those words from the Prince of Devildom. 

“Thank you, s-sir.” You stutter slightly taken back by how attractive Diavolo was himself. You had always known he was a hunk but something about knowing you were going to see what was under those clothes made him even more attractive. A smirk made its way on Lord Diavolo’s lips as he stepped back and sat down on the red throne. He watched you like a wolf observing his prey, looking for the best way to snatch you up and eat you whole. It made the hairs on your body rise in anticipation. 

“Turn around for me.” The Prince hummed and you moved to obey. When you turn around, you see Lucifer sitting in that chair like he said he would. Your eyes meet and he stares at you a moment before giving a nod. Your eyes shine in recognition as you are able to convey the unspoken words in Lucifer’s eyes. When your back is to Diavolo, you crawl backwards until you feel the brush of his shoe against your ankle. You then arch your back raising your ass as high as you can into the air, chest pressed against the floor. You can feel those eyes focused on the object snug between the cheeks of your ass. Pressed against your entrance is a sapphire jewel that’s attached to the plug currently keeping you nice and loose. Lord Diavolo hums in approval at the display making your half hard cock twitch underneath you.

“What a lovely sight.” The demon Prince growls sending a shiver up your spine. You give your ass a little wiggle hoping he voices more praises, but he had different plans. “I want a closer look.” You don’t get time to decipher what those words mean as you feel large hands on both sides of your hip. They grip you tightly and suddenly your lower half is up in the air. Your eyes go wide and a gasp leaves your lips as you scramble to put your hands on the floor so you don’t smack your face into the wood. Diavolo pulls you backwards until your hips are hooked over his muscular thighs. Your legs wrap around the other’s waist so you could take a bit of weight off your arms. You’ve never done this position before, not even with Lucifer. It felt so awkward and unnatural but at the same time you found yourself enjoying it. Especially with the way you could feel those eyes devouring you and the way your fully erect shaft brushed against Diavolo’s clothes. 

You feel the Prince’s hands move away from your hips and slide down to the globes of your ass. His fingers dig into the plump flesh, pulling the cheeks apart to get a better look at the sparkling jewel. A whimper escapes your throat, loving the way his hands feel on you. Diavolo massages the flesh in his hands as he exposes you to the world, before removing his right hand. You scrunched up your eyebrows confused where his hand went and you tilt your head to look. 

Suddenly, a moan is ripped from your throat as you feel Lord Diavolo’s fingers brush against the head of your cock teasingly. But as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone. Then you feel pressure again but this time it’s from Diavolo pressing his finger against the jeweled plug. Your hips jolt slightly out of surprise and you almost lose your balance. 

“Be still.” The demon Prince ordered as he brushed his fingers along your cock again. It took all of the concentration you had not to thrust your hips into the touch. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” You almost moan out as Diavolo presses against the plug again as a reward for your obedience. For a while the Prince continues his teasing touches, removing the pressure as soon as you feel the pleasure. His fingers ghosting along your shaft and heavy balls while nudging the plug against your hole. It was almost like he was waiting for something. And then it hit you, he wants you to  _ beg _ . Lucifer had done teasing touches like this before, stirring you up until you were sobbing for him to do more. Well if Lord Diavolo wanted you to beg, you were going to give it to him. 

“Lord Diavolo~” You purred his title, drenching the words in pure lust and desire. His thigh twitches against you telling you that he very much loved the way you said his name.

“Yes MC~?” The demon purred back making your cock twitching at the sound of pure sex. 

“Touch me please, my lord. I’ll go completely mad if you don’t.” You beg sounding completely needy and helpless. 

“Is that so?” Lord Diavolo hums and suddenly you’re being lifted once again by your hips. The prince pulls you completely into his lap now so that your chest rests against his thighs. Your legs now balance themselves on the armchairs of the throne leaving your ass completely up in the air with the way your back was arched. Before you could even process the new position you were in, a wet warmth spread along your perineum. A cry left your lips as you realized the Prince was using his tongue on the sensitive skin. 

“You make such delicious noises.” Lord Diavolo praised before tonguing up your perineum again, making another moan leave you. The demon’s hands were gripping the globes of your ass again, spreading them wide. And then suddenly, Diavolo’s tongue began circling the jewel decorating your asshole. You gasped in pleasure, a bead of precum forming on the tip of your cock. 

When you thought about what you’d do when having sex with the Prince you did not expect to be the one receiving all the pleasure. With Lucifer you usually have to work for your pleasure by pleasuring him. Maybe that was the real test, to see how you handle being given pleasure while still being able to follow orders. 

The demon Prince swirls his tongue around the jewel a few more times, leaving crescent moons in your ass cheeks from his nail. Moans tumbled out of your lips and as you slumped against the demon’s clothed legs. Then the tongue left and the scraping of teeth replaced the sensation. Your eyes went wide as you felt Diavolo’s teeth curl underneath the jewel. And then the Prince began to pull away, the jewel clasped between his teeth meaning the plug began to tug at your entrance. 

“Ahh!” You cried out, gripping onto Diavolo’s legs in order to ground yourself against the pleasure. Your hole stretched wide around the bulb of the plug before giving away and releasing it with an audible pop. “Fuck~” You moaned tightening your hold on the other’s legs. 

And then time seemed to freeze when you felt the press of a tongue against your entrance, a tongue that didn’t waste time entering you. Your mouth opened but nothing came out as pleasure completely washed over you leaving you absolutely overwhelmed. Without thinking you pressed your ass further against Diavolo’s tongue and a growl of approval rumbled in his chest. The demon Prince no longer held back as he completely devoured your hole. The hands on you gripped you roughly, holding you in place as you sobbed in pure pleasure. Though one of the hands did move down so that his thumb could press against your perineum. 

“Yes!” You moaned as you felt a pressure begin to build up in your abdomen. Diavolo had barely touched your penis yet you could feel the beginnings of an orgasm starting to form as the demon drilled his tongue into you. Moan after moan left your lips, getting higher in sound the closer to climax you got. Just as you were about to let go and allow the orgasm to crash through you, you felt a cold stare on you. A stare that had been on you the whole time from across the room but it had suddenly turned dangerous. And that’s when you remembered the most important rule that Lucifer had drilled into your head. Don’t cum without permission, ever. 

Your eyes went wide as you felt the orgasm creeping up on you knowing you couldn’t simply just stop it without taking action, so you did. You quickly let go of Diavolo’s leg and wrapped your right hand around your cock, squeezing the base to halt the incoming orgasm. A groan of frustration left you, tears lined your eyes after having denied yourself the blissful pleasure. You were panting and trying to calm yourself down when you realized Lord Diavolo had stopped. Chills traveled up your spine as you could feel his disappointed stare on your back.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” The Prince asked, a growl softly rumbled in his chest. You gasped and quickly released your cock, mind racing to find the appropriate words. Luckily, your mind wasn’t completely muddled so you were able to respond.

“No sir you didn’t and I apologize for doing so. I was close to cumming without permission so I touched myself to stop me from doing so.” You explain as calmly as you can, hoping the demon Prince would understand. Diavolo hummed thoughtfully, rubbing the back of your thighs.

“I see, then I’ll allow it this time. Next time be vocal about it.” You couldn’t help but shiver at the words ‘next time’.

“Yes, thank you sir.” 

“Now stand up.” Diavolo ordered, leaving a slap on your ass. You whimpered at the pleasurable sting and slowly crawled out of the demon’s lap. Standing on trembling legs, you looked up and met red. Lucifer still sat in the chair across from you but looked a little more disheveled. He was leaned back, legs spread far apart with an aching bulge in the front of his pants. The first born gave you a pleased smile and slowly mouthed the words  _ good boy _ . The praise made a blush come to your cheeks and you could feel your cock twitching. 

A pair of familiar hands were on your waist again and you glanced down to see the black nails were now sharp claws.  _ He must have changed into his demon form _ . You thought before you were tugged backwards, falling into the demon Prince’s lap. When your back pressed against Diavolo’s chest your neck was quickly assaulted with the other’s mouth. You moaned, stretching your neck so that the demon had more room to leave his love bites. Glancing down you felt your eyes widening at the sight before you. Curving proudly against your ass was a large cock that throbbed hungrily for more. Diavolo seemed to notice your staring and gaping mouth when he let out a chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Like what you see?” He teased and all you could do was nod, your cheeks becoming pink. Another chuckle rumbled in Diavolo’s chest as he cupped the back of your thighs, raising them up until they pressed against your own chest. Your gaze moved to the other demon in the room watching as Lucifer fondled the front of his pants. Quiet sighs left his lips as his eyes bore into yours, watching your every move. Though your gazed was torn from his as Diavolo began to speak against your ear. “Now MC, my hands are a bit occupied at the moment so you’re going to have to help me out.” You swallowed audibly as you looked down at the Prince’s rock hard cock begging for pleasure. 

“Yes, sir.” You reply obediently and you can feel Lord Diavolo grin against your ear. 

“So obedient, Lucifer did train you well like I did him.” He whispered into your ear making your eyes go wide.  _ Lord Diavolo trained Lucifer? _ You wonder but couldn’t ponder on it too long with the demon Prince grinding against you impatiently. With shaky hands, you curl your fingers around the demon’s shaft giving it a shallow stroke. Diavolo groans behind you and a small smile comes to your lips at the sound. You then guide the tip of the cock to press against your entrance, ready to be penetrated.

And you didn’t have to wait long because as soon as you did so, Lord Diavolo trusted up pushing his cock inside your hole. Your back arched and a cry left your lips as the monstrous cock slipped all the way into the hilt. Diavolo growled beneath you in pleasure, his sharp claws digging into the meat of your thighs. 

“So tight.” He muttered before sliding out to the tip and trusting up into your tight heat once again. All you could do was reach back on grab onto the demon’s horns as he began to pound into you without mercy. Cries and moans full of pleasure filled the room, echoing off the walls. You realized the demon Prince had been holding back this whole time and now the beast had been released and there was no putting him back in his cage. A few times while you were being fucked into oblivion, your gaze would fall on Lucifer. Lucifer was even more disheveled, sweat trailing down his face as he fisted his now free cock, eyes never leaving the scene before him. 

Having Diavolo’s cock ramming into you and Lucifer’s eyes on you made the orgasm from before began to build up again. Though you became distracted by that fact as you felt fingers pressing against the rim of your asshole. Glancing down you see Diavolo’s fingers caressing the muscle, his black claws retracting. Your brows furrowed in confusion but then the Prince pressed his finger against the rim, pushing into your heat. Your mouth opens in a silent scream as the finger sinks in, opening you up even further. It’s not long before another finger joins in, trusting in time with the other’s cock. Cries began to continuously tumble from your lips at the overwhelming feeling of being so full of cock and fingers. Your orgasm was now on the tips of falling over the edge so you forced yourself to speak. 

“Can I-I please c-cum s-sir?” You struggle to cry out trying to hold your orgasm back for as long as you can. 

“No.” A loud whine leaves your throat at the denial and the demon underneath you stops thrusting, taking his fingers out as well. Tears escape your eyes and trail down your cheek because of the frustration of resisting an orgasm twice now. 

Suddenly, you feel hands on your cheeks, wiping away your tears. You flutter open your eyes, not even realizing you had closed them. You meet a blazing red gaze and you gasp in surprise at seeing Lucifer hovering over you. Lucifer was now in his own demon form, though completely bare of any clothing. His cock curved up in desire to be trapped within warm walls. 

Diavolo shifted slightly underneath you making a whimper escape your lips as his cock moved slightly. The Prince’s fingers returned to your rim, one hooking into your entrance to pull it open. Your eyes went wide as realization hit you making Lucifer smirk above you. The first born pressed a quick kiss to your lips before he redirected his attention to your hole. His hand curled around his cock as he guided it to where Diavolo’s was hidden. And then, Lucifer pressed in. Shock waves of pain and pleasure hit you as the demon slid his cock in next to the Prince’s. Lucifer grabbed a hold of your thighs as well as he bottomed out letting a moan slip from his lips. 

“That’s it MC, take us both.” Lord Diavolo growled making both Lucifer and you shiver at the sound. Slowly, Lucifer began to trust in and out until your walls finally began to relax did Diavolo start trusting again. Sobs wracked from your throat as you were completely overwhelmed in pleasure. You had never felt so perfectly full in your entire life. You still couldn’t believe you had two demon cocks pounding into at the same exact time. It was unfathomable. 

Diavolo releases one of your thighs, raises his hand up and presses his fingers into your open mouth. You groan at the intrusion and quickly begin lathering the fingers in salvia as you look up in a daze. Lucifer panted harshly over you, his black wings twitching in pleasure. He met your eyes and bit his lip at the sight of your mouth stuffed full of the Prince’s fingers. The first born leans forward just as Diavolo retreats his fingers and then Lucifer’s lips are on yours. Your eyes flutter shut as his tongue dives into your mouth making you moan. Your tongues dance against each other for a while as the thrusting continues on. 

Suddenly, Lucifer gasps against your lips and pulls away with a choked moan. You look at the other curiously and then the arm stretched out beside you catches your eye. Diavolo’s arm reached forward, his hand hidden behind Lucifer’s body. Your eyes go wide as you notice the in and out motion his wrist is making and the way Lucifer is trembling above you. Diavolo had you suck on his fingers so that he could thrust them into the other demon’s hole. You couldn’t help but gape at the display before you, your cock beginning to leak precum.

“You’re going to be in the middle next time Lucifer.” Lord Diavolo purred making Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, whimper. The next words to come out of the first born’s mouth were words you never thought the other would mutter. 

“Yes, sir.” And everything began to click in your mind. The reason why you were being tested by Diavolo in the first place was because he had trained Lucifer. The demon had wanted his own master to judge whether or not he had done a good job of training you. And the reason why he didn’t tell you beforehand was so you wouldn’t feel like you could never compete with Lucifer. So that you wouldn’t underestimate yourself and ultimately fail the test.  _ This fucking demon is going to be the death of me _ , you thought to yourself before allowing your mind to be captured by pleasure again.

The two demon bodies move against yours in sync, their trusts becoming more powerful as the pleasure begins to build up in all three of you. Though you were closer to tipping over the edge after being denied your release two times now. So with your last bit of concentration you utter a few words. 

“Please my lord, let me cum!” You cry out as hard thrusts meet your words. You watch as Lucifer glances over your shoulder at the demon behind you, seeming to be asking for permission himself. 

“Cum, both of you.” Lord Diavolo growled before sinking his teeth into your shoulder, almost drawing blood. He also thrusted his fingers harshly into Lucifer causing the first born’s hips to stutter. Both Lucifer and you cried out in pleasure as you both let your orgasms wash over you. White spurts shot from your cock, decorating your stomach with your own cum. Lucifer stilled inside you as his cum began to decorate your insides. And soon enough Lord Diavolo followed the both of you into his own orgasm, his cum mixing in with Lucifer’s. 

The three of you panted as you all came down from the mind exploding climaxes you just had. You were completely limp in Diavolo’s lap, unable to move your heavy limbs any longer. Eventually, Lucifer leaned back and removed his cock from your abused hole. Both of you let out a groan and soon Diavolo joins in with his own groan as he finally slips out. You watch with hazy eyes as Lucifer moves to pick up something, the butt plug. He gently presses it against your sore entrance and pushes it back in so that the demons’ cum doesn’t leak out. All you do is whimper in over stimulation before relaxing back into the demon Prince’s lap. Just when you were on the verge of sleep did Diavolo speak up. 

“MC you passed with flying colors.” He purred softly into your ear making a lazy smile come to your lips. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel two pairs of lips, one pressed to your shoulder and the other to your forehead. 

“Sleep my love.” Lucifer mutters against your skin and you did. 


	3. Sequel!

That's right! There's a sequel! It's called "Bonus Question" and can be found on my profile or the series folder titled "Finals Week"!

Summary: You learn the truth about Lucifer and Diavolo's relationship and what that means for you.

AKA: Lucifer in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this story, like a prequel of Lucifer training MC or a sequel of Lucifer being in the middle. Maybe both! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws


End file.
